


Bulgaria

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [26]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: Thank you so much flutegarden for continuing to read, comment and like this series; I really appreciate it :-)
Series: Around The World [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bulgaria

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much flutegarden for continuing to read, comment and like this series; I really appreciate it :-)

**Sofia**

David descended the stairs, hand ghosting over the banister (against his will) for fear of falling down the almost pitch black stairwell. Finally, after what had felt like a wild goose chase he found ‘Hambara’ which was apparently completely un-signposted and unknown. It had been nigh on impossible to find and David had felt like giving up more than once but his intrigue had spurred him on.

As he flashed his fake ID the bouncer let him in with a barely a glance, he wasn’t sure if he would need it, as he had heard that Bulgaria and Sofia in particular had pretty lax rules, which is how he found himself in an underground bar at 11:25am!

“Welcome to Hanbara!”

“Thanks, I don’t suppose you can make me a cosmo can you?” After a blank look from the bartender David referred to its full name but after no luck settled for a vodka and coke.

David looked around, sipping his drink and wondered if there was anyone here worth his attention. He shouldn’t bother as he was on this trip trying to get over Paulo, he had left him for their joint friend Keane. David had even offered to continue seeing them both but neither of them were interested in that option; he couldn’t help himself apparently. He became distracted by someone tinkling on a piano in the corner but could not make out who was playing as the lingering smoke was so thick.

“When in Rome…” David chuckled at his own joke and lit up a joint and inhaled deeply, at once feeling lighter and more at ease. He convinced himself it was because of his anxiety that he smoked weed but really now it was a habit, just another one to add to the ever-growing list!


End file.
